Conflicted
by A-Sluggish-Memory
Summary: Blaise Zabini never had a real interest in girls. He was never fond of parties. So why has The Yule Ball messed up his mind so much?


The Yule Ball; one of the most anticipated events of year. Girls and boys alike were excitedly waiting for the night of all nights. Fantastic music, delicious feasts and a one in a lifetime opportunity to let their hair down. It was the not to be missed moment of the year. Everyone was looking forward to it.

Everyone except Blaise Zabini.

Upon hearing the news of the upcoming Yule Ball, Blaise returned to his common room and sat down before the fire. He didn't understand the commotion over one little night. He was especially surprised that the Slytherins took even the slightest amount of notice of the event. He had at least expected them to hold back in their excitement. Blaise swore he even saw Millicent Bulstrode let out a squeal or two.

What was going on?

A few moments passed and the rest of Slytherin came rushing into the commonroom, smiling and giggling.

_Giggling, for God's sake._

This was quite enough for Blaise. Upon the sight of seeing Vincent Crabbe blushing like a little girl, Blaise decided that he would return to his dormitory for some much needed peace and quiet.

Reaching under the bed, Blaise picked up the one thing that calmed him down.

His broomstick.

Any time Blaise felt overwhelmed by emotions and feelings, he would simply get out his broomstick and polish it gently. It was the only time Blaise really felt at peace.

Taking out a smooth black cloth from his bedside drawer, he began the smooth motion up and down his broom.

"Shut your mouth Goyle." Draco snapped, as he, Goyle and Crabbe returned from the ruckus downstairs.

Blaise attempted to block their voices out and continued to clean his broom.

"But you need to take someone Draco!" Goyle bellowed.

It was becoming mighty hard for Blaise to concentrate now. Their voices certainly weren't calm and relaxing. He picked up his pace again.

"I'll find someone!" Draco reassured nervously. "I—I have someone in mind."

"Who do—"

"SHUT IT!" Draco screamed.

It was the last straw for Blaise. He couldn't handle being in a room with a bunch of dim-witted, sentimental fools. So he pushed his broomstick back into its box and slid it back under his bed. Draco and his gang were too busy arguing so he left the room unnoticed. _A date. _Blaise couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy was actually worrying about a date for this ridiculous party. Since when did Draco care about dating?

Blaise took his seat in the common room once more and closed his eyes. It was noisy, but at least he didn't have to listen to Draco whining.

"I'm not sure yet." Blaise could hear Pansy Parkinson say from the other side of the room. "I'm hoping _he'll _ask me."

Blaise had the uncanny ability of being able to pinpoint someone's voice even in a large crowd.

"You're an idiot, Pansy." He heard Millicent reply. "You're not still caught up on him, are you?"

"Well…"

"You have no chance. It didn't even look like he cared about The Yule Ball. He probably doesn't even want to go."

Blaise chuckled to himself. Pansy was talking about _him._

_Of course she would like me, _Blaise thought to himself. _She's smart enough to know what she wants._

Blaise thought about the concept of going to the Yule Ball with Pansy. _It wouldn't be that bad._ _Her hair always seems to be perfect and her eyes just pierce into you like she really wants something._ _She's easily the smartest in all my classes, well except for that mudblood Granger, and she's pure-blood. That's always a plus._

Blaise opened his eyes quickly in disgust. What was he doing? Was he actually listing all the things he liked about someone? No, it couldn't be. Pansy is merely a background character in his life. They've barely even talked.

Blaise got up from his seat and decided to take a walk around the grounds. As he passed the transfiguration classroom he remembered some homework he hadn't done. He didn't want to think about that now so he pushed it out of his mind.

_Pansy Parkinson._

_Her again? No, think about something else. The Quidditch match on Saturday, I really need to…_

_Pansy Parkinson._

_What is that girl doing to me? Why am I such a fool for letting her into my head? This is just ridiculous. I don't care about that stupid girl, or the Yule Ball. It's just an excuse to let all the idiots in this school have some fun for a night… and I'm going to be one of those idiots! The old bat Mcgonagall told us it was compulsory. I'm going to have to go now… and not alone. There's no way I'm turning up without a date. _

Blaise let out a grunt of frustration.

_Who am I turning into? I sound like a little girl! I sound like Draco Malfoy… worrying about dates and the like. Well I'm just going to have to ask her. I'm going to have to ask Pansy Parkinson to the Yule Ball._

Blaise marched back to the Slytherin Commonroom quickly and scanned the area for Pansy.

She wasn't there.

Blaise was not going to let that stop him though. He was going to ask her no matter what!

With no idea on how long it would take for Pansy to return, Blaise returned to the now empty dormitory and fetched his broom and cloth. Taking a seat once again on his favourite chair, he began polishing the broom as he stared out to the fire. He swore he could see figures in the fire, people. And they looked remarkably similar to Pansy Parkinson.

Blaise still had no idea why this girl had buried her way into his head. Blaise had never even had an interest for girls. The only girl Blaise ever loved was his mother.

Blaise Zabini's mother was, and still is, one of the most beautiful witches in all of Great Britain. She later married Blaise's father, a slightly less attractive but rich wizard, and she soon gave birth to Blaise. Though, when his father mysteriously died, and his mother remarried, Blaise's relationship with his mother became strained, and he hardly spoke to her anymore. Blaise just couldn't take it after 7 failed marriages.

She had however, gained a lot of money from these wizards, and Blaise certainly reaped the benefits. He didn't have to pay for anything in his life. Books, food, and even his broom. His broom was the most expensive thing on the market at the time it was bought, and Blaise cherished it ever since. His mother had since tried to buy him newer models of the broom, but Blaise refused them. He had sensed a connection with this broom that he found strange, but comforting. He knew he could never let it ago. As the broom became outdated, Blaise resorted to using charms and spells to keep up the specs of the broom so it could compete with the newer brooms. And that was just enough for him. Every night he cleans it before he goes to sleep, which always seems to make him sleep better. Even now as he cleaned it, his eyes began to feel tired and he was beginning to drift off to sleep. That is, until Draco Malfoy burst through the door with Crabbe and Goyle, looking especially excited. Blaise was woken up momentarily, but went back to his broom. These days, he decided it was best to ignore them.

"So you did it?" Crabbe asked Draco.

"Of course I did you idiot."

"What did she say?"

"What?"

"What did she say? When you asked her?"

Draco let out an angry sigh. "Why does that matter?"

"I just want to know the details…"

"FINE!" Draco howled.

It was hard for Blaise not to listen now. It could hardly even be called eavesdropping.

"She said she was wanted me to ask her and but she was surprised that I cared so much about this stupid thing…okay?"

Crabbe and Goyle mumbled a quiet _okay._

"Pansy sure is a lucky girl."

Blaise's heart sunk.

Pansy? Draco asked Pansy? It was _Draco, _Pansy was talking about earlier. _Not me_.

Blaise contemplated on how he felt about this. He never really wanted to go in the first place so it shouldn't really be a big deal. Draco asked Pansy. So what? It's not that he liked Pansy or anything.

It's just that she's been consuming his mind all day.

"Ugh!" Blaise grunted, throwing his broomstick to the floor.

Draco and his gang had only just noticed he was there. Their attempts of communication were of course, denied. Blaise ran up to his dorm and smacked himself down on his bed. He didn't understand what the big deal was. Why was this girl causing him so much trouble? A girl had never done that before.

Blaise didn't understand why he was so angry with Draco.

He didn't understand why he suddenly became so interested in Pansy Parkisnon.

And he really didn't understand why he was shedding tears for a girl he barely cared about.

* * *

_Written for The Pairing One Hour Challenge/Hardest Challenge Ever II._  
_Go check it out, it really got my blood pumping!_


End file.
